A farewell to the hero
by FusionRose
Summary: As Gaia mourns, it's hero takes his last breath and speaks his last goodbye. Warning: Character Death. ZidDag BlaRub
1. Genome's Time Limit

**A farewell to a Hero**

**Emzies**: my first tragedy fic! Cool!

**Disclaimer:** own nothing, not a thing!

**Mat**: WARNING! Tears!

**Summary**: A hero's goodbye to his loved ones and friends. How does everyone react to this? Read and find out!

**Mog**: on with the depressing story

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Noooooooo! Get of me! Let go of me!" The young girl shrieked struggling out of the captain's grip.

"Your highness, please, it is best if you do not see this!" Steiner exclaimed holding her back from the chambers. Doctor tot then came from the room while pouting. Dagger gave him a questioning glance but he only replied with a shake of his head. The doctor couldn't even bare to look into the queen's eyes so kept his gaze on the floor. She stopped the struggling reacting in Steiner letting his grip go. Dagger placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please doctor tot, look at me." She asked politely, he did as she asked. "How much time left?"

"Not much, a hour at the most. I'm sorry garnet but we haven't found what is causing this." The brunette nodded her head and made her way into her chambers to come face to face with the dull scene. Beatrix stopped Steiner from once again holding her back, understanding what this was like.

"Dagger is that you?" The hoarse trembling voice that was usually full of so much energy asked. She swiftly walked up to the bed, which held the fragile body, the same person that was once so strong, and the same person who had saved her from many attacks from the odd monster or two that would try and weaken her. This person was known other than Zidane Tribal.

"Yes Zidane it's me." Dagger replied holding in hand in hers.

"Dagger I-I lo…" She put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhh you should save your energy." She proclaimed feeling the hot salty tears form in her eyes. Zidane noticing this wiped her eyes with the little bit of energy he had left.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't s-strong enough, but there's a time……when you have to go."

"Zidane, don't say things like that. You're fine, you're going to get better." Zidane couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"In every s-situation you never c-change, always looking at the bright s-side of things" Dagger now couldn't help the tears flow freely down her soft cheeks and fall upon the white sheets. "People do d-die dagger, a-and now it's me t-time, but don't worry, I'll be right here." He explained holding his hand to her chest. "In your heart, I'm n-not going anywhere, I'll be with you f-forever." Dagger leaned down to place her lips up against his, this had to be the sweetest kiss they have ever shared, the sweetest and the last, for as dagger pulled away, Zidane died. His messy honey-blonde tresses covered his pale white face, his eyes shut, his hand still in hers and his smile never leaving his life-less face. Only 24 years of age, king Zidane Tribal of Alexandria died happy. Dagger laid down beside Zidane and fell into an eternal slumber.

-1 week later-

Everyone stood still bowing their heads in respect at the wake. 'Stupid name really!" Dagger thought. The first to pay their respects was Baku.

"I'll miss you kid" He said staring at the open coffin where Zidane was wearing the old outfit he wore on the adventures. "You were like a son to me. I took you in , raised you, and now I'm here to say goodbye." He placed the white rose down resting upon the wood surface. Cinna, Marcus, Ruby, Benero, Zenero and Genero also paid their respects, then blank.

"Y-you were my best friend Zidane, my first friend. I was 5 when I first met you in the streets of Treno, then we joined Tantalus until we were 16 and you left. I thought you were dead when they told me what you did at the lifa tree, I couldn't bare it, but you came back" Blank paused remembering the flashback and then spoke up once again. "I guess I'll have to wait until my turn this time to see you again, but until then farewell." Blank placed his rose down and then went over to stand next to Baku. Next was Eiko and Vivi, they went together considering Eiko couldn't face it alone.

"You taught me so much about life Zidane, I thank you. I promise to live my life to the fullest as you would have wanted me too." Vivi placed down the rose

"Zidane, you're saved me many times, but now I can save myself, you are the one that taught me to be strong, that's why you were so loved, you helped us all…" Eiko now couldn't face it she put down her rose and ran towards Cid and buried her face to hide the tears. Quina waddled up to the small platform.

"Zidane teach me many things on Journey, many things to eat, but taught me how to be team-mate as well. Their old saying in tribe, Friends who teach are best kind of friends. Thank you Zidane!" He/she put down the rose and moved aside. Amarant went up next but didn't say anything he just placed the rose down bowed his head and said thanks before moving aside. Freya was next to say goodbye; she seemed stronger than the rest.

"I met you as a commoner, then as a hero, now a king, you have come along way Zidane. You're strong, and a great companion to have, Have a safe journey, I'll never forget you." She bowed her head placed down the rose and walked towards the crowd. Beatrix and Steiner walked up to the platform next.

"My liege," Beatrix started " You were great to serve under, we will always remember you. You have done much for Alexandria and much for her majesty. I'm sure your son will turn out to be as fine a king as you."

"Zidane! At first I thought of you as a scoundrel, but underneath that all you are a decent man, a strong warrior, an outstanding king, and a marvellous friend, I bid thee farewell." Steiner finished before turning his gaze to Dagger, as did everyone else. The queen's attention seemed to be firmly on the rose in her hands. A tug on her black gown brought her back to her senses, she looked down to find a 3 year old boy with crystal blue eyes and messy brown hair. She picked up her son and walked up to the platform. The toddler, Leo took the rose from her hands and held it in his own.

"Be careful with that sweety."

"I will mummy." Dagger smiled and turned her gaze to her husband.

"I love you Zidane, But don't worry soon I will be with you and I'll never leave your side." Dagger smiled keeping back the tears unlike her son.

"I wuv you daddy!" Leo buried his face into dagger's neck. Dagger took back the rose and placed it into Zidane's hands. She stepped back while Steiner and Beatrix closed the coffin and lowered it into the hole. They then filled it with the soil while Dagger hummed her song…Their song.

_Alone for a while_

_I've been searching in the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain._

_Melodies of life – Love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross,  
though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast,  
and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes  
of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

_In my dearest memories,  
I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone,  
I still believe that you can call out my name. _

_A voice from the past,  
Joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life, to the sky  
beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond. _

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of  
the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories   
and dreams upon those wings,  
Leave them now and see  
what tomorrow brings. _

_In your dearest memories,  
do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close  
and now leave me behind? _

_A voice from the past,  
Joining yours and mine,  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes on and on.  
Melodies of life, to the sky  
beyond the flying bird - forever and on. _

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
your voice will still remember our melody,  
now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life, come circle round  
And grow deep in our hearts,  
As long as we remember._

Goodbye Zidane Tribal…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Emzies**: I've got another chapter for this story but I don't know if I should put it up what do you think Mat.

**Mat:** I think I should blow up our high school

**Emzies**: Okay, Mog?

**Mog:** I think our reviewers should decide.


	2. Summoner's old age

**Emzies**: make this a story? I might just do that.

**Mog**: when will you shut up!

**Mat**: Emzies: we have school tomorrow!

**Emzies and Mat**: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (etc)

**Mog**: have you blown up the school yet.

**Mat**: no not yet, Vivi won't let me use doomsday on it!

**Vivi**: don't look at me!

**Disclaimer**: do not…

**Emzies**: Excuse me, DO NOT MAKE MY DAY WORSE!

**Mog**: on with the next chapter…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dagger 

2 years after the tragic incidence Mikoto also died. Dr tot researched in the old libraries of oielvert and discovered Notes taken from Garland himself. They explained that the life span of all 3 angels of death was only 24 years.39 years past and often Dagger would sit alone at her window believing Zidane would return to her once again. Leo, now 42 years old, even caught her trying to committee suicide a few times. Blank also had a daughter, called Fusion. Leo and Fusion got married and had their own daughter, Kaoko, now 16.

Kaoko loved her grandmother and declared that when she was older she would be a great a queen as she. The young princess had long flowing black hair cascading down her back, a horn in the centre of her forehead, a soft long tail matching the colour of her hair. She wore a black visor, which covered her soft golden eyes, and she had Zidane's personality, being outgoing, adventurous, and a flirt.

The raven-haired girl sneaked past the guards and Doctor tot Jr who were talking and crept into her grandmother's chambers. Garnet was there, 63 and not looking a day over 40. Her long dark brown hair only held the odd grey and her skin only had a few wrinkles.

"Nan it's me, Kaoko." The young girl sighed at the sight in front of her. Dagger was there like usual in her small scarlet chair, looking out the window and twisting her wedding ring around her finger. Kaoko knew all about Zidane from the stories Blank would tell her, Dagger also told the odd story, like her favourite one. The thief who fell in love with the princess and the princess who fell as hard back. But that was then and this is now. "Nan?" Kaoko repeated. Dagger smiled and turned to her holding out her arms. Kaoko rushed into them and wrapped her own around Dagger's back. "How much longer?" She asked keeping back the tears.

"Any day now." Dagger replied, smiling.

"How can you smile at a time like this!"? The queen brushed back Kaoko's tears before once again looking out the window. The princess helped her grandmother over to her bed and let her rest. "Nan, you should get your rest." She exclaimed solemnly. "Do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough but there's a time when you have to go."

"Please Nan, don't say thing like that, your going to get better!" Kaoko argued. Garnet laughed a little before continuing

"People do die, Kaoko, Now it's my time, but don't worry I'll be right in here." She proclaimed holding her hand to Kaoko's chest. "In your heart, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be with you forever." Kaoko exploded into tears and rested her head on Dagger's chest. This reminded Dagger of Zidane the last time she saw him. Except she was now in Zidane's place while her granddaughter was in hers. That's when she started to sing their song once again, the song that brought back all those tearful, but happy memories. Kaoko fell in peace, which she hadn't done for a while. Sure, the princess knew all about Cancer and the state Dagger was in but she just couldn't face the truth that she was going to die. Sadly when the soothing song finished, so did Dagger.

"NAN! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW, NAN PLEASE WAKE UP. NAN!" The guards who had heard the commotion rushed into the room and dragged Kaoko out. The raven-haired girl saw everything happen as a blur and in slow motion. " NAN COME BACK!" She continued to yell hoping her words would conclude in Dagger's eyes opening. The doctor shook his head and pulled the blanket over her head. Kaoko didn't even get to see the smile plastered on Dagger's lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She looked around at her surroundings. She was at the end of the pier over-looking her kingdom of Alexandria. Her hair was once again short and She was in the body of when she was 16. She also wore the same orange overalls, white blouse, red boots and red gloves.

"_I've been waiting for you." A familiar voice whispered in her ear as two strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Dagger grinned and turned around kissing the man she loved. When the kiss ended she looked up into his blue eyes._

"_Zidane..."_

"_I love you." They said in unison._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emzies: next chapter will be Quina, but it will be short because I don't really like Quina.

Quina: What?

Emzies: oopsie daisy.

Quina: I COOK YOU GOOD!

Mog: R and R


End file.
